


"Anniversary prank"

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You & Jared are celebrating your anniversary and he tries to prank you saying he cheated on you; you were always one step ahead so you turn it around on him and he freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anniversary prank"

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

- _What do you think?_ – She says holding up a different dress in each hand.

 _-I like the black one. -_ Jared says.

_-The black one it is! Why haven’t you changed? I already did my hair and everything, as soon as I get in this dress I’ll be ready to leave._

_-I’ll go change in a minute._

She stares at him. He seems distant and gloomy.

_-Are you okay, J?_

He smiles but she doesn’t buy it. 

She hesitantly walks to the bathroom and closes the door.

Something’s not right.

She puts her dress on but she can’t zip herself up.

- _Jared, can you help me?-_ she yells through the door.

There’s no response so she comes out and finds the room empty.

She hears Jared muttering; she follows the sound of his voice and it leads to the living room.

_-Yeah it’s an anniversary dinner. No, i’m gonna scare the crap out of her. Oh, you’ll see, I’ll record the whole thing._

She makes her way back to the room on her tip-toes with a puzzled look on her face. She looks around trying to find something suspicious.

Between two piles of books in a small table where there’s usually a framed photograph, she finds a small camera and frowns.

 _-What the hell are you up to, Jared Joseph Leto? -_ she says to herself.

She hears footsteps approaching so she runs into the bathroom and pretends to be coming out.

_-Jared, can you zip me up?_

_-Of course._

He helps her with her dress and she turns to face him; looking straight into his blue eyes.

_-Are you sure you’re okay? You sound a bit off._

_-Yes, I’m fine, y/n._

* * *

 

He comes out of the bathroom wearing a suit.

He takes a deep breath, looking nervous.

_-Y/n I … I can’t do this. I can’t._

_-What’s going on?_

He sighs and stands in front of the mirror taking off his bowtie and supporting himself on the boudoir table.

_-Jared, you’re scaring me._

_-I, i…fuck, I’m an asshole!_

Her eyes widen and an uneasy feeling invades her.

He walks towards her and kneels in front of her as she sits on the bed. He grabs her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

_-I love you with all my heart._

His words didn’t match the look in his eyes. He was baffled.

He holds her hands.

_-Y/N I… I cheated on you._

A quiet gasp escapes her lips as she freezes for a few seconds but suddenly the hidden camera seems bigger and bigger, helping her put A & B together.

She lets go of his hands and stands up, he follows her.

_-No, baby, I’m so sorry. I know there’s nothing I can say to fix this, I’m an idiot. But… it was.._

_-What the fuck did you do, Jared?_

_-I was on tour, I didn’t think, I got carried away and… please, please forgive me._

She buries her face in her hands and starts crying.

Mr.Leto might have won an Oscar but that didn’t make her any less talented in this game.

_-I did too._

_-What?!_

_-I cheated on you too_. –she sobs.

Jared grabs her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him.

_-Baby, what? What are you saying?_

She looks at the ground in tears.

_-FUCK! ARE YOU JOKING? Please tell me you’re joking! Did you fucking cheat on me, Y/N?_

- _You were away for too long, I felt lonely, Jared, i-_ she tries to grab his face but he stops her.

He takes deep breaths; his eyes are wide as ever in surprise and hurt, tears start forming in them.

 _-I can’t fucking believe this. When, y/n? WHEN?!-_ Jared yells, knocking a few things off the nightstand in anger.

She takes a moment to speak, wiping her tears and putting her hair behind her ears.

_-It started right after I discovered that stupid camera between my books._

Jared frowns, a tear threatening to escape his eye.

_-That’ll show you not to mess with me again, I hope._

She walks over to him, kisses his cheek and smiles, feeling proud of herself. Jared immediately relaxes and grabs her hands.

_-Oh my… fuck, seriously? It’s not true?_

She shakes her head and he starts kissing her palms and in between he speaks.

_-My god, I was going to fucking kill you._

_-What do you think I was going to do to you? How are these pranks okay when YOU pull them?_

She laughs. He captures her lips and makes her walk backwards until she falls on the bed and he rests on top of her.

 _-I love you.-_ he says smiling in relief before locking his lips with her again, passionately this time.

_-I love you too. Let’s go, we’re gonna be late for our reservation._

_-Hmm… I have a better idea._

He starts a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck.


End file.
